<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两个乌托邦人 by Thalidomide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601942">两个乌托邦人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide'>Thalidomide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈迪斯与希斯拉德关于人形的魔偶，或者以人为核心的蛮神的一次简短的讨论。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>两个乌托邦人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈迪斯跌跌撞撞地走在废墟里。他绕过那些上了年纪的杯盘碎片，因为紊乱的以太而头晕目眩。“希斯拉德！”他大喊道。附近的兽刚刚被清理掉，周围呼啸着的以太流让他的太阳穴隐隐作痛。他们两个都擅长与流动的以太共鸣，反过来说也就是更易受自然界的影响，紊乱的以太于他们而言就像是尖锐刺耳的杂音。“希斯拉德！”</p><p>    哈迪斯使劲甩了甩头，像是要把那种胀痛从脑子里赶出去一样。灾难毫无预兆地降临，不是这段时间的第一次，却是第一次发生在城市中心，几乎就要波及到波利莱赖塔官厅区。希斯拉德在哪里？他转过街角，一排栅栏被烧得焦黑。</p><p>    “做个孤独的人不可耻，但蛮可怜的。”他们的朋友离开亚马乌罗提时这样说。他毫不吝惜力气地帮助每个人，因此他的朋友也最多。但无私地施以援手就是正确的吗？哈迪斯捂住耳朵呻吟了一声。欺骗是可耻的，金银饰品是可耻的，伤害他人是可耻的。学院里没教过除此以外能够令人愧疚、自责的东西，因为每一个人都有足够的时间去自己慢慢体会。他不愿承认，但他确确实实感到恐慌了，他看不见希斯拉德的以太……希斯拉德？</p><p>    街道的另一头，希斯拉德捂着眼睛从一堆碎砖乱石里站起来。他的面具碎了，指缝里滴着血，尚完好的一只眼里显出倦怠的神色。</p><p>    “你在这里啊，哈迪斯。”他说。</p><p>    他们一起走向官厅区。希斯拉德戴上了新的面具，因为失去一只眼睛而走得摇摇晃晃，哈迪斯牵着他的手绕过地上的石块。他能感到希斯拉德的手指冰凉，在他的手掌里时不时轻微地抽搐一下；他揣测是出于疼痛，或者出于那些令人烦躁的以太流，又或两者皆有。他们沉默地走着，天空幽暗。</p><p> </p><p>    到晚上时，希斯拉德已经修补好了他失去的眼睛，在卧室里十分平静地摆弄一个人偶。他从人偶的额头里挑出一小团紊乱的黑色丝线，沉着地逐根理顺。等到所有的丝线都变得整齐柔顺，他在人偶的额头上虚虚地一点，那些丝线立刻隐没到皮肤下不见了，仅在前额留下了一行细小的字“emet”。</p><p>    “有许多市民在为了这种东西辩论，认为人形的使魔不管是作为保护措施还是跟宠都会造成地位的尊卑区别，这对于亚马乌罗提是非常不利的。”希斯拉德把魔偶放在地上，看着它吱吱呀呀地跑动起来，“你怎么看，杰出的爱梅特—赛尔克？”</p><p>    爱梅特赛尔克看了看那个巴掌大的，与他长着一模一样的脸的魔偶，还是把嘴边的建议咽了下去。</p><p>    “反正决定权在你手里。”他最后说。希斯拉德，只有希斯拉德——只有空想的见闻家会在这个时候还——爱梅特赛尔克本来想说点别的，但是要听行星的命运尽可以到街上去，人们到处都在谈论灾厄，灾厄，他听够了。他拧着眉头盯着希斯拉德手里的魔偶，伸出手指擦去了那行字母的第一个。</p><p>    希斯拉德不满地直视着他。“那是很重要的一个链接。”</p><p>    他把那处魔力通道修复好，但没让那个字母再显现出来。</p><p>    “【或者没有自由的幸福，或者没有幸福的自由。】”冥界的宠儿下定了决心一般地说。</p><p>    “虽然那并不是什么幸福。”冥界的另一位宠儿点点头，面具后的一双眼睛里现出含着笑意的光。他模仿爱梅特赛尔克惯常的样子打了个响指，那个没有灵魂的人偶便回归了以太，真理，死亡，什么都没有了。</p><p>    “那么，意见是不通过。”希斯拉德轻快地眨眨眼。“你一定刚从国会议事堂回来，哈迪斯，累坏了吧。提前说晚安，做个好梦。”</p><p> </p><p>    他们互道晚安，躺下休息。</p><p>    “死是命运。”哈迪斯想。“可怜的，血淋淋的人之死。”</p><p>    在深夜，他们中的一个因为噩梦而大声叫嚷起来。另一个睡意朦胧地伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，予以低声的、模糊不清的安慰。他们在昏暗的房间里接吻，拥抱，闭着眼睛寻找对方的唇。</p><p>    “你见过死亡吗？”一人在交换气息的间隙里问。</p><p>    “死亡不过是失去自我，重新回归到周围的世界里去……无光之海。”另一人含混地答。“死能令人得到平静与慰藉。”</p><p> </p><p>    而他们已经失去了周遭的一切，剩下的只有自我。“死才是永恒的，永不变更的生。”</p><p>    “永不变更。”后说话的那人附和道。</p><p>    他们越靠越紧，从对方身上汲取一点漫不经心的温暖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>